The secret
by RainshadeTheWolf
Summary: When Naruto receives a message and requests medical leave, team seven is curious. Is this really Naruto? Warning: OOC Naruto Uzumaki Clan Lives
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic so…. Yeah sorry if I make huge mistakes and such. I won't be able to update often either.. so have patience. This takes place before the chunnin exams.**

Team 7 had just completed a C rank mission, and where heading in to report it when suddenly Naruto stopped and held up his arm. A circling crow swooped low and landed on it. He pulled a message from its leg and watched as it flew away. He unfurled the paper and read it. His face darkened, and he crumpled it. He took off running and soon passed the other members of team 7. They stared after him confused, before catching up. "Ne, ne Naruto?" Asked Kakashi. "Hmmm?" Naruto responded distractedly. "What was that paper? Was it from Hokage-sama?" "From Jiji? No. That was for me. And I'd much rather keep my secrets secret, thank you very much." He responded frostily. There was no chit-chat after that.

HOKAGE TOWER

"Team Seven, reporting in." "Good. Report."

As Kakashi filed the report, Naruto thought about how he was going to tell Jiji. The Uzumaki council had decided that Sonzoku Menbā festival would be held in Konoha this year, but without Jiji's permission, they wouldn't be aloud past the gates. "…ruto? NARUTO!" Naruto was jerked out of his thoughts by Sakura's wild wailing. He winced inwardly, but smiled and said "Yes Sakura-Chan?" like a love struck puppy. He hated hiding his true feelings, but it kept him safe. "What was up with that paper earlier?"  
The Hokage took a puff off of his pipe. "Paper? What's this about, Naruto-kun?" he asked. "Well, the council has decided that the festival will take place here, in Konoha this year." Naruto said bluntly. "Council? Festival? Naruto, what are you talking about, you baka!" Screeched Sakura. Naruto, to team seven's shock, sent her a withering glare, and ignored her. "Hokage-sama, I am requesting leave for the next two weeks." Kakashi frowned. "Naruto, you can't be permitted leave unless it is medical or a clan event." He said at the same time that Sarutobi said "Granted." Naruto sighed. "Yes, Kakashi _-sensei"_ He said, as if speaking to a small child. " _Clan event_." He stressed the words. He then turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, with a stormy look on his face. Sarutobi sighed. "I suppose you all want explenations." Here he paused, and was greeted by enthusiastic, or as enthusiastic as an Uchiha can get, nods. "Naruto is from the very prestigious Uzumaki clan. Every year, the Council holds a festival in one of the surviving members villages. This year, it is to be held in Konoha. Naruto needs a leave to prepare for his performance in the parade. He is after all the closest thing they have to a wind master." At this, they all gaped at him. He sighed. This was going to be a long explanation.

 **Sorry its so short… but yeah. Favorite? Follow? At least review, please!**

 **Ja, ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hi again. So, sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but I sort of forgot about this story because I was working on Wattpad, and I also sort of thought this was a failed attempt, and lo and behold, I look back and I have a bunch of views and stuff… yeah. Shock of my life this morning.**

 **Anyway, four people reviewed! Yay me! Ha-ha... Um, so to Silvermane1, the reason the remaining Uzumaki don't live together is going to be explained in this chapter..**

 **SeishinNaruto10922; Um, sorry you don't like it I guess… Um, this felt sort of like a flame comment…? But I'm not sure… I'm just not really used to writing on because I always work on Wattpad. But hey, thanks for commenting, and at least I don't have any spelling mistakes, ne?**

 **Thor94; Yes, the Uzumaki Clan is still alive. No, this is not an avatar crossover. How did you get that? I'm genuinely curious.**

 **BlackShadow1; I'm glad you like it! If you go on Wattpad, I also have other Naruto stories under the username: Rake8MyBlueCookie. Look me up, kay?**

* * *

Naruto walked quickly to his apartment. After unlocking the door, he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, and sat down at his table. He began writing a list for everything he would need for the arrival of about 150 Uzumaki.

Ramen

Ramen

Ramen

HUGE Building

Large property

Use of about 20 training grounds

Sealing paper (paint brushes)

He stared at his list. _Yeah, that sounds about right._ He thought. He set it near his window, as it required two hands to open the window. He then stuck his arm out, and the messenger hawk from earlier flew and landed on his arm. Sharp claws dug into his skin, and he winced but simply grabs the note and ties it to the hawk's leg. He whispers the destination, and throws it and it soars off in search of thermals to take it on its way to the hokage tower. After that, he took several deep breaths while leaning on his table. Today he had let a little of his true personality show. It scared him. He was losing his touch. He shook his head to clear away unwanted thoughts, and instead thought about the upcoming festival. His eyes widened, and he smirked to himself. _Oh yeah…_ THOSE _three are coming! Haha.. can't wait._ He smiled, and slowly began pulling out things he would need soon.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

"Um… Hokage-sama?" Sakura tentatively asked. The old man smiled at the young genin. "Yes, my dear?" The pink haired banshee swallowed. "I-uh-well, I thought all the Uzumaki were killed?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, vaguely remembering this from the academy.

"Yes, but it is very hard to fully eradicate an entire clan. The Uchiha's are a close example. They Uzumaki also have longevity, and so there where many elders to kill."

"So how is this connected to the dead-last?" Asked Sasuke. "He is an Uzumaki, and the Uzumaki Council, a group of elderly Uzumaki, decided that the Sonzoku Suwaru, or Surviving Swirl festival, will be held in Konoha. Naruto, being the only Uzumaki here, is required to, ah, set things up here. We will be spending the next few weeks preparing for the arrival of the remaining Uzumaki." His eyes crinkled into a smile."But, Hokage-sama, why don't the Uzumaki live in Uzushiogakure, or at least all together?" Sakura wondered. "Ma, they don't live in Uzushiogakure because it was on an island that has protective seals surrounding it, and they have apparently malfunctioned, not letting anyone back in. They don't live all together because after the fall, they scattered, and when they reunited, they couldn't decide what village to flee to." Her sensei replied this time. "Oh." Was all she could say. A small _tck. Tck. Tck._ Made them all turn their head to the window. Out front was a messenger hawk. Opening it, the wizened hokage pulled the note of its leg. After reading it, the Sandaime smiled. "So, Team Kakashi. How would you like a C-Rank mission? You won't even have to leave the village!" He smiled, and the trio simultaneously felt a chill.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? I hope you all enjoyed it, and will try to update faster.. Haha**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Edit: Pardon my language but... HOLY CRAP I FOUND THE LINE BREAK BUTTON! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 ***ahem.* sorry. Continue on.**


End file.
